Transcurso Precuela: Tercera generación
by Luka-sama
Summary: Pacifica tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de su primer verano con los gemelos Pines, su vida había cambiado y ya no estaba rodeada de dinero. Pero no por eso lo sobrenatural se iba alejar de ella, como su mejor amigo que ahora era un hombre lobo. Precuela del long-fic: Gravity falls tercera generación.


_**Gravity falls no me pertenece.**_

 **Transcurso**

Para Pacifica Northwest no fue una sorpresa lo que sucedió después de ese extraño verano, no solo sus padres habían perdido gran parte de su fortuna (lo cual admite, le tomo su tiempo acostumbrarse) si no que había pasado a formar parte de la clase media alta. No es que estuviera del todo mal, pero sabía que eso provocaría un cambio en su rutina de vida.

No más viajes costosos alrededor del mundo, ni mayordomo para abrir la puerta y para su pesar…no más de sus antiguos amigos. Ambas se habían ido apenas descubrieron su inexistente fortuna, dejándola sola en medio de su primer año de colegio.

Para empeorar el asunto, todos le veían y hablaban de reojo. No solo su fortuna se había ido, también hablaban sobre la fiesta en su anterior mansión y como ella fue quien los dejo entrar. Todos parecían divididos de cómo tratarle o si tratarla en un solo lugar.

Al final su mal humor alejaba a los pocos estúpidos que se dedicaron en decirle buen día.

No era millonaria, pero tenía su orgullo.

Muy alto puede decir.

La relación en su hogar tampoco era buena, su padre si bien seguía invirtiendo parte de su dinero en bancos, aun no amasaba una fortuna que habían logrado de forma fácil. Era un trabajador por encima de la media, pero no como antes que ganaba su dinero prácticamente respirando. Su madre también parecía contrariada en qué hacer en su pequeña casa, vamos, tenía dos pisos, un gran jardín y un establo pequeño para su caballo.

Igual era pequeña para ella, no parecía ser un ama de casa.

Así que ahí estaba, Pacifica Northwest sufriendo de ser una simple mortal.

—Pacifica—saludo de repente Candy un día normal de clase, seguida de una sonriente Glenda.

No les trato mal como cualquier otra persona, si bien no eran de sus personas preferidas, eran buenas amigas de Mabel. Después de todo lo ocurrido, se había hecho una promesa a lo interno de no tratarles como menos, al menos a ella y los allegados de los Pines.

No después de todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto con una ceja arriba.

Con una semana ya de clase y algunas clases juntas, no le habían hablado antes, lo cual le llevaba a pensar que algo había cambiado en la variable de la situación actual.

—Mabel te manda saludos, hablamos ayer con ella por video conferencia, parecía interesada en que te entregáramos esto—hablo Glenda entregándole un papel.

Ignoro la letra algo tosca, el correo infantil y el número de teléfono.

Sonrió de medio lado sin evitarlo.

Dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y ambas chicas se fueron, tal vez podría tratar una amistad con ellas, pero no tenía ganas ese día.

Caminar a su casa se había vuelto rutina, ya sin limosina, no había muchas opciones de viaje. Sus ropas si bien seguían siendo a la moda, no eran tan costosas como en antaño, solo eran…pues solo eran ropas.

Un suspiro añorante salió de sus labios.

Una parte en su interior añoraba los días de su riqueza, otra parte alegraba salir de eso. Ya no habían más clases de piano forzadas, no tenía que ser perfecta en todo y para todo, podía respirar sin tiene que contenerse a comer dulces a ciertas horas del día.

Era relativamente normal ahora.

Sus padres estaban tan ocupados intentando acostumbrarse a esa vida, que le dejaban libertad a ella.

Entro a su hogar donde su padre ya había vuelto, ambos le ignoraron en una charla dura sobre una próxima fiesta en la sociedad. Su padre estaba decidido a ir y demostrarles a los altos hombres de la sociedad que aun podían ser buenos socios y su madre parecía temerosa sin saber que podría ponerse.

Apretó un poco la boca, sin duda a pesar de todo aun no eran una familia y suponía (para su pesar) que si con todo lo vivido aun no eran unidos.

Nada lo haría.

Entro a su cuarto, que era normal para cualquiera, pero cinco veces más pequeño que antes. No le molestaba del todo, su colchón era cómodo, tenía un gran armario aunque pequeño para sus estándares, un escritorio con una computadora de última generación.

Mientras se cambiaba la ropa miro la computadora de reojo.

¿Debería mandarle un correo a Mabel?

¿Cómo estaría Dipper?

Incluso un pensamiento se le escapo para el cerdo de la castaña.

Le había pedido a Glenda y Candy que se le entregara su correo, así que ella quería recibir o tener una charla de su parte. Pensó que le odiaría después de todo lo sucedido entre ambas, pero la castaña, siempre humilde y alocada, aún tenía la esperanza de una charla como personas civilizadas.

Un recuerdo de Dipper se cruzó por su mente, el alocado chico que había salvado el pueblo y ayudado en más de una ocasión. Sin duda la mayor revelación del verano, quien le demostró la verdadera diversión y la aventura.

No había tenido una aventura como la de su mansión.

Volteo a ver por el ventanal de su habitación, una mirada confundida entro a su mente.

Con una extraña locura en su interior, termino de ponerse la camisa y le envió un mensaje a Mabel por su celular de última generación. Luego se puso un par de tenis deportivas (no eran su estilo, pero las necesitaría) y salió corriendo de su hogar sin ser notada por sus padres.

Por primera vez se internó en el bosque de Gravity falls por su voluntad, o al menos que ella recordara. Luego de varios metros corriendo, suspiro antes de ver en todas direcciones, sin dejar la adrenalina bajar.

Pensó que eso haría Mabel o Dipper, internarse en el bosque y vivir una aventura.

Para su desgracia, su aventura termino en medio de un montón de Gnomos que querían hacerla su esposa, escapando gracias a sus técnicas de artes marciales (no veía tan mal que sus padres le metieran casi en todos los deportes), cayendo al río y terminando perdida en el bosque.

Aun así reía divertida tirada de espaldas y con la noche sobre ella.

¿Sus padres habían notado su ausencia?

¿Moriría así?

A pesar de todo, su día en el bosque fue divertido, una locura divertida.

Un gemido muy cercano le hizo levantarse asustada, pero su sorpresa se opacó ante los enormes ojos azules que le veían algo cercanos de donde estaba ella. Ver un enorme lobo negro asustaría a cualquiera, pero no a ella, no cuando había visto el charco de sangre en el suelo y su pata, en una dirección que no debería ser normal.

Podría morir.

No es que ella tuviera una vena buena, generalmente solía sobreponer sus intereses al de otros.

Fueron los ojos del animal, esos grandes ojos azul claro, que no parecían esperar nada de la vida y estar oscuros…como los suyos, que le hicieron suspirar y acercarse.

Pensó que le atacaría, pero este solo la observo de forma aburrida.

—Supongo que tampoco te trata bien la vida—susurro cuando tomo su camisa y se la quitó quedando en ropa interior.

Juro que el animal parecía aturdido y volteo la vista. Ella le ignoro colocándose la sudadera por completo sin revelar más. En cambio uso su camisa, que corto ágilmente, para vendar lo que pudo de las heridas del animal. Este gimió en varias ocasiones ante la opresión, pero no hizo atacar nunca.

—Mi nombre es Pacifica—se presentó como si fuera otro ser humano, no un lobo de casi dos metros (calculaba ya que estaba tendido).

Se lamentó no poder hacer mucho más que lavar y vendar sus heridas.

Se acostó al lado de este lobo, sin nada que esperar de la vida. Estaba perdida en medio del bosque, no tenía forma de sobrevivir en ese lugar y pasaría mucho antes que la incompetente policía de Gravity falls la encontrara.

El rostro del lobo la vio fijamente, ella sonrió de forma irónica.

Se preguntó qué pasaría con Dipper y con Mabel.

¿La extrañarían?

No lo creía, apenas eran conocidos.

Al pensar en el castaño en específico sintió una decepción, pero suspiro sin darle mucha más importancia.

Cerró los ojos agotada.

.

Al día siguiente al abrir los ojos, noto nuevamente la luz del sol sobre su rostro y algo frio bajo ella. Había sobrevivido la noche y ahora tendría un largo día, lamentándose y buscando una forma de seguir con vida, o de regresar algún lugar civilizado.

Pero quedo en shock al levantarse, y verse a las afueras del pueblo.

Volteo en todos lados, notando simplemente un poco del vendaje que se convirtió su camisa llena de sangre.

¿El lobo?

Vio en todos lados, antes de suspirar confundida.

Regresar a su casa fue agotador, pero mucho menos de lo que hubiera sido de seguir perdida en su casa. Para su completo horror, sus padres no habían notado su desaparición y solo hicieron comentarios mordaces de su vestimenta a la hora de desayunar.

Quiso llorar o gritarles.

Simplemente ignoro todo.

Se arrojó en su cama ignorando ese día sus clases y viendo que tenía un mensaje de Mabel. La castaña mostraba con varios emoji su felicidad de contactarla y un resumen muy detallado de esa vida de regreso a casa, además de como los extrañaba a todos.

Sonrió.

.

Sus siguientes dos semanas mejoraron notablemente, sus padres seguían casi ignorándola, todo el colegio parecía no notarla, excepto por algunos saludos de Wendy (no comprendía por qué), Candy y Glenda en los pasillos y algunas clases. Probablemente se debía a que se contactaba casi a diario con Mabel por mensajes y algunas tardes por llamadas telefónicas.

—Así fue como gane un concurso de comer perros calientes y suficiente dinero para golosinas—explico Mabel por medio de una llamada telefónica.

Sonrió desde su cuarto, terminando de pintar sus uñas de color rosado.

—Aquí todo sigue igual…aunque estoy pensando en tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo—expreso Pacifica, sabiendo que de todo el mundo, Mabel era la única persona que la escucharía.

Escucho un silbido del otro lado del teléfono.

—Que se siente ser un mortal como todos nosotros—

—Puedo tolerarlo, ayer comí una caja de pizza, me acostumbrare—

Mabel rio divertida.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando un aullido lejano le hizo desconectarse de cómo esta comentaba sobre el top 5 de chicos guapos de su colegio.

La imagen de un lobo negro en su mente, le hizo cortar la llamada algo apresurada y salir por la ventana de su casa. Sabía que de ser descubierta sus padres le regañarían, pero no le importaba tanto. Ocupaba saber que paso, o tal vez morir en medio intento.

Entrar en medio bosque, con unas pantuflas de color rosado y ropa de piyama, con el pelo en una coleta desordenada.

Sin maquillaje.

No era una buena idea.

—Sé que estás ahí—hablo cuando llego a un claro cercano.

Unos pasos detrás de ella le hicieron saltar, pero no mostro tanta sorpresa cuando un enorme lobo negro estaba imponente al frente. Dos metros podría tener, pelaje negro brillante y sin vendajes como la última vez que lo vio.

¿La mataría ahora que estaba sano?

De pronto el lobo comenzó a temblar, pero antes que pensara que le iba atacar, este fue disminuyendo su tamaño, su pelaje desapareció y la piel algo bronceada tomo su lugar. Un chico algo mayor que ella, cuerpo musculoso de cabellera algo larga de negro intenso. Había una cicatriz prepotente en la base de su cuello y mejilla que parecían recién hechas, este chico apareció frente a sus ojos.

Desnudo.

Totalmente desnudo.

—¡KYAHHHHHH!—grito antes de tomar una de sus pantuflas y darle en el rostro tirándolo de espaldas.

.

Su nombre era Matthew, eso pudo decirle después de que intento golpearlo hasta la muerte por aparecer desnudo. Tuvo que cederle parte de su piyama (una bata rosada afelpada, que no contrastaba con su seria personalidad), provocando que riera levemente. No hablaba mucho y sus ojos eran muy serios, pero le conto parte de su historia.

Era un hombre lobo, al parecer esperaba una expresión de espanto de su rostro, pero le explico que lo sobrenatural ya era parte de su vida.

También comento algo sobre formar parte de una tribu del sur que huyo por el raromargedon, que se separó de su manada y fue atacado por un monstruo en el bosque hasta que ella le encontró. Luego le regreso cuando quedo dormida.

Luego le pidió a cambio (nada es gratis en esta vida) un lugar donde hospedarse.

Indecisa le llevo a su casa, sus padres la vieron con ojos alertados cuando les presento la idea de hospedarlo. Antes de negarse, Mathew saco de una bolsa que tenía atada en su pierna, un diamante enorme y sus padres prácticamente lo idolatraron.

—Te dejaron quedarte en mi cuarto—musito Pacifica con ira.

No sabía que esperar de sus padres si permitían a un desconocido quedarse en su cama. Luego de quitarle unas ropas a su padre, que le quedaban enormes pero mejor que algo de su guarda ropas, Mathew estaba tirado sobre su cama con expresión de satisfacción.

¿Qué clase de vida tendría?

Vio algunos mensajes de Mabel preguntando si estaba bien, contesto vagamente que sí, sin querer decirle que tenía un hombre lobo en su habitación.

.

Después de otra semana, Mathew quiso ir a clases con ella, le explico que era casi imposible pero este indico que él huyo para ser un humano normal. Luego de ir hablar con el director, otro diamante menos, el chico estaba con su horario y ropas más decentes, que consiguieron en una tienda de segunda.

Mathew era atractivo, con aire peligroso y una ropa que provocaba que se viera bien. La mayoría de chicas (alguno que otro chico) le vieron con envidia cuando ese lunes entro con el chico a su lado, quien miraba todo con interés. Pero al ser nuevo en el mundo humano, era algo inútil en las clases y tuvo que explicarle casi todo.

Esos días a continuación serian largos.

En el receso mientras Mathew devoraba todo su almuerzo con grandes bocados, lo cual le hacía sentir algo mejor. Ella no era una buena cocinera (nunca lo necesito) por eso que alguien comiera su comida, sin vomitar, era un buen preludio.

Una llamada le hizo contestar confundida.

—¡TIENES UN CHICO GUAPO DE NOVIO SIN DECIRME!—chillo Mabel con tono resentido.

Ella rodo los ojos, los chismes son rápidos en un pueblo pequeño.

Le explico a Mabel detenidamente que era un amigo, ignorando que era un hombre lobo, diciéndole que sin hogar no tenía donde quedarse. Mathew le vio de reojo antes de ignorarla por comer ahora su comida, un adolecente mitad lobo, ocupaba muchos carbohidratos.

—Ya veo, bueno deberé explicarle a Dipper cuando le vea…estaba algo deprimido—

—¿Deprimido?—

Hubo una risa por medio del celular.

—Ya sabes, parecía deprimido que tuvieras novio…eso deja mucho que decir—la forma de hablar de Mabel denotaba que sabía algo que ella no.

La conversación no duro mucho.

Ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Mathew soltó un eructo que le hizo hacer una mueca de asco.

.

Había pasado un mes ya, casi tres desde el verano. Con Mathew en su vida todo era un caos total, comenzando con que ambos buscaron trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que tenían necesidades básicas…y alimentar al chico. El trabajo era en las tardes en una biblioteca del pueblo, la paga dejaba mucho que desear (Pacifica noto con horror que en lo que trabajaba un mes, alcanzaba para uno de sus almuerzos cuando era multimillonaria…y de los malos) pero no tenían que hacer mucho y en sus tiempos libres Mathew leía libros.

Mejoraría en poco tiempo en las clases.

Los fines de semana iban al bosque, si bien Mathew…Matt como prefería que le dijera ella (la consideraba su única amiga, ella también con él) aún tenía mucha energía acumulada. Si quería fingir ser un humano normal, ocupaba transformarse en lobos los fines de semana y agotarse.

Era un buen pago.

Ella le enseñaba a ser humano, él le enseñaba vivir en un bosque.

Había visto tanto en ese mes, tantas cosas nuevas y sobrehumanas…estaba segura que Dipper le envidiaría con todo su conocimiento. Incluso había hecho algunas vagas anotaciones en un cuaderno, que esperaba compartir con el castaño cuando lo volviera a ver.

—¿Te gusta ese chico?—pregunto Matt un día al azar con expresión algo incomoda.

Ella no comprendió, pero solo rio divertida.

—Dipper es solo un buen conocido que me ayudo…tenemos alguna que otra cosa en común—murmuro siguiendo con su escritura.

Perdió la mirada preocupada de Matt, quien regreso a dormir en su cama. No importaba que tuviera ya na habitación lista, cada que podía, se colaba en su cuarto diciendo que olía bien.

.

—¡TU CABELLO!—hablo Mabel con la boca abierta en su primer video chat.

Pacifica agradeció que Matt estuviera durmiendo en su cuarto, cansado de la aventura de ese día. Ella también quería dormir, pero había prometido a Mabel comenzar a usar ese método de comunicación.

Rio nerviosa tomando un mechón de cabello que le llegaba casi por los hombros.

—Recuerdas a mi amigo Matt, fuimos al bosque y…bueno, al menos salimos con vida—añadió para su alivio.

Fue estúpido cuando se encontraron con los Hombre-Tauro, peor aún que por algún motivo Matt parecía querer demostrar su fuerza. Como hombre lobo tenía varias fases de trasformación, su preferida era la que lo transformaba en un lobo de dos metros por su movilidad y todos sus sentidos mil veces mejor, había otras donde transformaba parte de su rostro u orejas, para escuchar mejor u oler parcialmente como un lobo.

La que vio ese día fue como un hibrido entre hombre y lobo, su forma más fuerte para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de dos metros de altura y con muchos músculos. Igual no fue suficientemente fuerte y ambos tuvieron que huir, luego que ella les diera con varias piedras por estúpidos.

Su pelo se engancho en la huida, con las garras de Matt cortaron su cabello y en la tarde fue Wendy, quien al verlos sucios en media calle, les ayudo para mejorar su cabellera.

—Bueno no te vez mal…solo diferente—expreso Mabel después de un rato acostumbrándose.

Sonrió de medio lado, estaba por agregar algo cuando la puerta a su espalda parecía abrirse. Ambas se congelaron unos instantes.

Dipper no parecía haber cambiado mucho (aunque había incrementado un centímetro o dos), sus ropas eran algo más casuales y la falta de su sombrero era notable. Este miraba congelado la pantalla y había dejado caer una bolsa rosada, que probablemente era de Mabel.

—Dipper mira con quien estoy hablando—exclamo ella con emoción señalándole.

Alzo la mano con un leve saludo.

—Hola nerd—dijo en tono presumido pero que los tres sabrían era fingido.

Dipper se sonrojo levemente, antes de regresar un saludo más leve.

—Hola Pacifica—musito por bajo.

Mabel lanzo una mirada con completa maldad, antes de sentarlo a él frente a la computadora, alegando que debía buscar algo de comer y que no dejara a la rubia sola.

Los dos sabían que Mabel era así, por lo cual se rieron incrédulos cuando ella salió.

—¿Qué tal todo?—pregunto luego de unos instantes de silencio.

Mientras Dipper comentaba lo aburrido que eran las clases, sus nuevos clubs que involucraban uno de artes marciales y otro de lo paranormal, decía que sus padres querían ir una semana de vacaciones a México. Las leyendas de un pueblo le parecían interesantes.

Luego fue su turno de comentar lo que había descubierto en el bosque, Dipper parecía claramente sorprendido de ver cuantos secretos habían que no conocían. Ella dijo que todo estaba escrito en un cuaderno que después le entregaría.

—Apenas llegue el próximo verano ocupo ver ese cuaderno—acepto casi al borde de la ansiedad.

Sonrió divertida.

Los pasos eran suficientes para que ambos escucharan a Mabel acercarse, luego de darles casi una hora de privacidad, no podían esperar menos.

—Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello corto—indico Dipper apenas Mabel entro, aunque esta no parecía haber escuchado nada por traer una bolsa de papas fritas.

Volteo a verlo con incredulidad, pero este solo se despidió sin verle y salió casi corriendo.

Mabel la vio con una ceja arriba.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—

— ¿Yo?, nada—

.

Sus aventuras continuaban cada vez más peligrosas, la última vez Matt tuvo que rescatarla en medio de una catarata y ambos estuvieron vendados varias semanas, con continuas visitas al hospital. El verano se acercaba con ansias, no podía esperar menos, sus charlas con Mabel eran muy usuales, al igual que las que tenía con Dipper, quien le había terminado pasando su número.

—Hablas mucho con ese chico—hablo Matt con claros celos.

Pacifica suspiro, había notado como el chico lobo quien era su mejor amigo, estaba comenzando a desarrollar un interés por ella.

No es que fuera malo, Matt (exceptuando la parte de lobo…bueno incluso esa parte) era un gran prospecto de novio. Caballeroso, serio y con carisma a su forma. Pero no lo veía de esa forma y este no daba indicios de algo más que interés.

Así que no le obligaría a decir nada.

Ya se le pasaría.

Era como si, simplemente no estuvieran destinados a ser. No es que ella creyera mucho en el destino, pero no podría verlo más que como un hermano.

—Hola Pacifica—hablo Dipper del otro lado del teléfono.

Un extraño movimiento en su interior le hizo sonreír, lo cual causo un bufido de parte de Matt.

—Adivina que descubrí esta tarde—exclamo ella con la libreta en su mano.

Dispuesta a introducir el inicio de una charla de casi dos horas sobre nuevos misterios.

.

Pacifica Northwest era de todo menos una cobarde, de eso estaba segura, aunque debido a lo que sucedía ahora, no podría hablar mucho. Podía ver todo Gravity falls frente a sus ojos, subida en una de las montañas más grandes y en medio de una cueva con aspecto maravilloso. A su lado Matt masticaba distraídamente una bolsa de papas fritas, mientras la veía de reojo claramente contrariado.

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de sus vacaciones.

Una semana desde que Mabel y Dipper habían hecho una entrada triunfal (según los rumores) y ella estaba ahí.

Sin verlos.

—Patética—murmuro Matt ganando una mirada fulminante de su parte.

Tomo asiento molesta.

—Llevabas un mes exclamando emocionada la llegada de los dos Pines, ahora que vienen no quieres verlo solo porque Mabel te comento que Dipper se besó con una chica de su lugar de origen—expreso Matt luego de bostezar y mostrar un poco los colmillos.

Lo vio de peor forma.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—

—Es lo único diferente que apareció—

—Cállate—

—Eso es como un "si" de tu parte—

Pacifica gimió para sí misma.

Eso no tenía nada que ver con ella, que hubiera dejado su celular en su hogar para ignorar las llamadas de los Pines, tampoco tenía nada que ver.

No le gustaba Dipper.

Nada que ver.

Simplemente era un chico nerd, torpe y con un gran sentido de aventura, que le había salvado la vida y le había hecho cambiar su forma de ver la vida. También cuyo chico le hacía sentir algo extraño en su interior en sus interminables conversaciones o…mejor se quedaba callada.

Se levantó enojada y con ambas manos en su boca…

—¡ESTUPIDO!—grito causando que algunas aves alzaran vuelo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y mejillas algo rojas, no quería admitir sus indiscutibles sentimientos con ella misma, mucho menos con el chico en cuestión.

Tenía 13 años…una vida por delante.

—No entiendo el problema, según me comentaste ya habías besado alguno que otro chico y no significo nada para ti—musito Matt ahora acostado en su espalda.

Tenía un buen punto, aun así.

Suspiro de forma ausente.

¿Que debía hacer?

Tomo la mochila que había llevado y comenzó su camino al pueblo, no buscaría a los Pines, si los topaba seria todo obra del destino. Matt tranquilamente camino detrás de ella y para el atardecer, ya estaban de regreso al pueblo.

—Tengo hambre—se quejó Matt.

Pacifica sintió un tic en su ceja, al escuchar esa frase por vez número 59 en menos de una hora.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre—le gruño en respuesta.

Aun así ambos se metieron a un lugar de comida rápida, ignorando como en una de las mesas dos cabelleras castañas le vieron con interés. Estaba tan cansada que solo puso la cara en la mesa, esperando que Matt ordenara con una cara de felicidad. Tres hamburguesas especiales (esas que tienen todo el menú) y unas papas para ella, después.

—No puedo esperar el postre en casa—dijo Matt con una poco usual sonrisa, esas sonrisas que solo puede tener alguien que acaba de comer lo que quiso.

—¿Pacifica?—hablo alguien a su lado.

La rubia volteo su rostro momentáneamente confundido, para que sus ojos se abrieran en reconocimiento ante los animados de la chica a su lado. Esta le dio un fuerte abrazo asfixiante, antes de sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa algo tontarrona.

—¿Quién es tu _amigo_?—cuestiono lanzándola una mirada soñadora a Matt.

Este quien era inmune o simplemente no entendía a las chicas, la ignoro como a todas las de sus clases, clubes y alguna loca fanática que llegaba a su trabajo.

Pacifica lo intento, podía dar juramento a eso, pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Dipper. Claramente no habían muchos cambios del último verano, estaba comenzando a crecer y sus ropas, eran algo diferentes, pero muy a su estilo.

Este miraba de forma algo incomoda a Matt, quien le regreso una mirada molesta, claramente descubriendo quien era.

—Matt ellos son Mabel y Dipper Pines, chicos él es mi mejor amigo Mathew—les presento de forma algo forzada.

Mabel suspiro.

Dipper bufo.

Matt mostro un poco los dientes.

Ella quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

.

Ese verano sin duda fue todo un caso por afrontar, por algún misterio siempre terminaban enredados en una aventura con los gemelos Pines, sospechaba que era por el enamoramiento repentino de Mabel a Matt, quien si bien la trataba hostilmente, estaba empezando a tolerarla. Por otro lado ella tenía conversaciones muy vagas con Dipper y siempre en presencia de Mabel.

Los chicos pasaban mucho con Wendy, Candy, Glenda, Soos y sus tíos (también de vacaciones en verano), por lo cual ella siempre tenía aventuras individuales con Matt.

Hasta que…

—¡UNA HORDA DE VAMPIROS!—gruño Matt corriendo en medio bosque con Pacifica a su lado.

Mabel era arrastrada por Dipper a su lado.

—No sabía que eso era un ritual—se excusó el castaño.

Una noche de día de brujas de verano en Gravity falls. Bastante común debían agregar.

Un barranco hizo que Matt saliera arrastrado junto con Mabel, quien parecía emocionada rodando por todos lados. Casi lo imita de no ser porque Dipper y ella fueron secuestrados, quedando en medio de una cueva listos para ser sacrificados para un ritual de invocación.

—Lo último que me faltaba—dijo la rubia de forma orgullosa, antes de tener puesto un vestido de color blanco profundo.

Dipper quien tenía una ropa sencilla de color blanco, también suspiro.

—Seremos sacrificados, típico—murmuro.

Ella le dio la razón.

A unos minutos de la luna llena, Pacifica sintió una mano en su muñeca y cuando volteo, se sorprendió de sentir algo tibio en sus labios. Le costó unos instantes procesar que eran los labios del chico, tibios y bastante temblorosos los que estaban sobre los de ella.

Dipper le estaba besando.

A ella.

.

WTF.

.

Pero tan rápido como vino, este se separó con una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras ella tenía la boca abierta incrédula.

—Si vamos a morir, al menos quería hacer eso—expreso.

De pronto los gritos de guerra de Mabel y Matthew le hicieron envolverse en una lucha por sus vidas, que termino unas cuantas horas después, con un hueso roto en Matt y una herida en su pierna derecha, que los envió a ambos al hospital.

.

—¿Mas flores?—le cuestiono divertida.

Matthew bufo viendo a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

Ahí estaban, en medio hospital. La pierna de Matt claramente se recuperaría pronto, pero pasaría dos días en revisión, ella en cambio luego de una transfusión por pérdida de sangre y unas puntadas, estaba también en observación.

Mabel había venido varias horas al día para traerles cosas, junto una gran cantidad de flores a Matt. Curiosamente el chico no dijo nada en contra o a favor, lo cual era un gran avance. Al preguntar este musito que la chica le había parecido valiente al ayudarle a rescatarla.

Así que algo había comenzado a cambiar.

Matt y Mabel, tal vez era pronto para especular, pero la combinación parecía interesante.

Además porque ya habían pasado varios días de conocerse, lo cual era un record de enamoramiento para Mabel.

—Cierra la boca—acuso este furioso.

Rio antes de ver a la ventana.

Un recuerdo de Dipper llegando una ocasión con Mabel, preguntándole como estaba antes de huir, choco en su cerebro.

Ese beso.

Suspiro.

.

Ir a la cabaña del misterio en vacaciones era divertido, al parecer Matt parecía interesado en las mentiras de todos para aprender, y llamaba gordito a Soos para joderle la existencia. Ella estaba con Mabel en las escaleras, comentando sobre como Tambry y Robie se habían jalado un problema, pues la chica había quedado embarazada.

—Tantos chistes posibles—hablo Pacifica con maldad.

Recordando como Robie le había hecho parte de la vida imposible en el colegio.

—Escuche que Lee también paso por eso—comento Mabel con pesar.

Se encogió de hombros.

Aquí el foco de burlas seria Robie, Tambry era agradable, pero Robie sufriría.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con mi hermano?—cuestiono Mabel con maldad.

No se inmuto.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con Matt?—

—Touche—

No sabía que Mabel conocía esa palabra.

.

Había decidido que Mabel era su mejor amiga, pero luego de decirlo en voz alta, la castaña no dejo de gritar y darle un estúpido suéter de la amistad, que tuvo que usar por temor a herir sus sentimientos. Al declarar esas palabras, se tuvo que ver envuelta en varias secciones de piyamada con Mabel, Glenda y Candy. Al final Matt quien le acompañaba, no le quedaba otra que pasar su noche con Dipper, quien no parecía muy complacido.

Los dos parecían tener una gran rivalidad, si no era por video juegos (Dipper ganaba sin piedad), era por conocimientos del bosque (algo en lo que Matt le aplastaba) y sobre cuanta cosa pudiera involucrar testosterona.

Una de esas piyamada, fue cuando Pacifica estaba en las escaleras de la cabaña del misterio a las tres de la madrugada. Había bajado por un poco de agua, topándose a Dipper en el camino.

No entendía como paso, no le importaba mucho.

Pero antes de saberlo y con pocas palabras de por medio.

Nuevamente se estaban besando, esta vez con más tiempo, más tranquilidad y algo especial que ninguno entendió.

—Joder—hablo Pacifica por bajo, antes de tomar las mejillas del chico y atraerlo más a ella.

Este no se quejó.

.

—Me gustas—hablo un día cualquiera Matt casi al terminar el verano.

Pacifica había dejado caer su cono de vainilla, comprendiendo por fin, la necesidad del chico de salir totalmente a solas con ella.

La tomo desprevenida.

Había visto durante las últimas semanas, como Matt estaba llevándose mejor con Mabel y esta parecía cada día más enamorada. Había supuesto que si no era este verano, ellos estarían juntos en algún momento. Pero para su gran sorpresa, el chico había decidido declararse.

No entendía.

Hace tiempo que no la veía con ese tipo de interés, no la celaba cuando estaba con Dipper a solas o mucho menos hacía comentarios de doble sentido que pudo hacer antes.

Que rayos.

—Y-Yo—tartamudeo confusa.

¿Qué decir?

Matt era su mejor amigo, aunque una vez le llamo zorra por ella decirle perro, siempre parecían comprender bien al otro y se apoyaban. Aun así era casi algo tan cercano como hermandad, que no podía verlo de otra forma. Pero debería salir con él si este quisiera, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Pero no quería.

¿Por qué no quería?

La imagen de Dipper llego firme a su mente, los besos robados que habían tenido durante estos últimos días sin ser vistos, era algo obvio. Había pensado que era un juego, o tal vez no había querido profundizar en esos pensamientos.

¿Qué hacer?

La respuesta fue clara.

—Lo siento Matt…yo no, no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti—musito Pacifica con dolor.

Miedo que la odiara.

Miedo de perderlo.

Miedo de quedar sola.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Matt solo sonrió vagamente. Se notaba que estaba adolorido, pero no devastado.

—Eso supuse, es obvio que te gusta ese nerd—

—Eso no es…—

—Pacifica, te conozco—

—…—

—…—

—Puede que me guste un poco—

—Si te hace llorar, te juro que pateare su trasero—

—Eres un idiota—

—Pero soy tu mejor amigo—

.

Después de esa confesión torpe entre ella y Matt, lo cual atribuyo que era solo porque el chico no quería dejar esa duda en su interior, este se alejó un poco de ella para sanar. Lo cual le hizo pasar sus últimos días con Mabel muy cerca, a lo cual la castaña estaba encantada.

Por su lado ella…bueno estuvo muy cerca de Dipper de otra forma.

Joder, esos besos serian su perdición.

.

Fue el último día de verano, luego de volver a salvar al pueblo de una invasión alienígena, celebrar otro cumpleaños y varias fiestas de victoria. Donde Pacifica espero en medio del bosque a Dipper, el chico se iria en unas cuantas horas, ocupaba despedirse.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós—hablo Pacifica al verlo.

Este le dio una mirada algo dolida, antes de suspirar.

—Es un hasta luego, el verano vendrá más pronto de lo que sabes—señalo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella esquivo su mirada, era débil ante ella, lo había descubierto.

—Tal vez encuentres a otra chica en tu hogar—murmuro.

Antes de saberlo, nuevamente unos besos (mucho más experimentados que la primera vez) atraparon sus labios de forma algo intensa, al menos para unos chicos de catorce años. Al separarse, aun con las mejillas rojas y esos extraños sentimientos en su interior.

Se sonrieron vagamente.

—No creo encontrar una chica tan orgullosa como tú—

—Nerd—

Dipper sonrió antes de volverla a besar.

Luego de ese beso ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, sin querer de una forma u otra despedirse, pero era hora.

Despedirse siempre era duro.

.

Pacifica vio el autobús irse con mirada melancólica, nuevamente otro verano en Gravity falls había llegado a su final. A su lado Matt también parecía contrariado, sus nuevos sentimientos por Mabel, que apenas estaban surgiendo, ahora deberían esperar casi un año para verla.

—Siempre quedara el próximo verano—dijo Matt con pesar.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—El transcurso del tiempo es muy lento—hablo comenzando a caminar a su hogar.

Matt le siguió.

Ambos ansiosos del próximo verano.

Y el siguiente.

El que seguía.

Eran todo lo que podían pensar.

.

Tal vez si hubieran sido más precavidos, en algunos años no hubiera sucedido los acontecimientos que la historia tenía previsto. El regreso de Bill, batallas, lágrimas, dolor. Puede que de haber intentado, Pacifica no hubiera quedado embarazada tan joven, pueden que Leo y Lyra no hubieran nacido. Tal vez si hubiera ignorado a Dipper y Mabel su destino no estuviera unido como ahora.

Con tantos enemigos.

Tanto dolor.

Pero eso ellos no lo sabían, solo el transcurso del tiempo les llevaría al inicio de otra historia.

La de los gemelos Northwest, como una tercera generación en Gravity falls que vivirían aventuras como los siguientes gemelos misterio.

 **Fin**

 _Ni se dónde salió la idea, solo quería escribir y miren lo que hice :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
